


What's in a name

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [58]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For International Ninja Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy hates ninjas, honestly, what is the point of them anyway?





	What's in a name

**Author's Note:**

> For International Ninja Day: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/international-ninja-day-december-5/

“Bloody fucking hell,” Eggsy gasped, darting around the corner. “Since when did my life involve actual ninjas?”

“Since you joined Kingsman, Galahad,” Merlin said drily, “Next right and it should be a straight shot out of the building.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy gasped again as he finally found the exit. “Fuck ninjas man, seriously.”

“This is your first interaction with ninjas, lad,” Merlin said, amused. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?”

“My mother never had to fight ninjas,” Eggsy grumbled, making his way to the taxi that was waiting for him. “Honestly, fuck ninjas.”

“Now wouldn’t be the best time to tell you that Harry’s technically a ninja then, would it?” Merlin asked.

Eggsy froze on his way to the taxi. “What?” he asked, voice blank.

“A ninja, by definition, is someone who has mastered the traditional Japanese art of stealth, camouflage, and sabotage,” Merlin answered. “Harry’s parents traveled around quite a bit when he was a child, so when he asked for some sort of martial arts training, his dad decided that ninjutsu was the best form for him to learn.”

“You’re kiddin’ me,” Eggsy whined, finally reaching the taxi. “Haz is a bloody ninja?”

“And I do believe some of the things he taught you were things he learned from his ninjutsu training.”

“Wait,” Eggsy looked into the mirror as the car started driving. “Are you saying I’m a ninja too?”

“In training, at least,” Merlin answered. “A ninja is a master in ninjutsu, you didn’t even know you were learning the art.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy breathed out.

“Get some rest, Eggsy,” Merlin said fondly. “You can interrogate Harry when you get back.”

“Damn right I will,” Eggsy grumbled, leaning back in his seat. “Fucking ninjas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so heads up, my posting schedule has been a bit erratic because of finals and shit and my last day on campus (read: with reliable internet access) is next Monday, so it'll be even more erratic
> 
> Also, this is shit, but I felt like I needed to write something.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
